


October Fic Fest

by allthebeautifulthings9828



Series: October Fic Fest [1]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ichabod-Centric, Love, M/M, One Shot Collection, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sam-Centric, Schmoop, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day for the month of October 2015, I'm posting a new one-shot. Most of the stories are about Destiel (Dean and Castiel from Supernatural) since that's my OTP. I'm also posting one shots for my other favorite characters or ships, including Sam Winchester, Cain and Colette, Henry Winchester and Josie Sands, Ruby and Meg Masters - all from Supernatural. My other fandom is Sleepy Hollow. There are a few stories from the POV of Ichabod Crane with and without Abbie Mills too. The first post is an index of all the stories and which days they'll post. Most are not explicit but I did post enough sex that it made me rate this collection accordingly. Explicit stories will be marked in the notes at the top of each entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October Fic Fest

UPDATED OCTOBER 9.

This series is a celebration of both my main fandoms, Supernatural and Sleepy Hollow. Every day for the month of October, except weekends, I'll post a new one shot. My purpose is to stretch myself as a writer by exploring my other ships and favorite characters. While most of these stories will be about Dean and Castiel, my OTP, there will be other types of stories tossed in there as well. Some are sexual in nature, some are not. They will all, however, be structured with plot, emotion, character insight, etc. I've got a variety of story themes planned from smut to fluff, alternate universe, angst, schmoop, romance, action, curses, new discoveries, canon compliant, canon divergent, and more. I really tried to write something for everybody.

Below you'll find a list of stories and dates of publication. This list will be updated as I add more. The first handful of stories are already written and waiting to be posted, so this project is well underway. Each story will be summarized and properly tagged as they're posted (hence why this post has so few tags besides generalizations).

Oct 1 - The Metamorphosis of Dean Winchester: Part I (wing!kink)  
Oct 2 - The Metamorphosis of Dean Winchester: Part II (wing!kink)  
Oct 3 - Dean’s Dirk (sentimental schmoop)  
Oct 4 - Touch (Henry/Josie, angsty romance)  
Oct 5 - Hell’s Embrace (Cain/Colette, angsty romance)  
Oct 6 - My Boyfriend’s A Witch (witch!Cas Destiel AU)  
Oct 7 - A Very Manly Pursuit (artist!Dean Destiel AU)  
Oct 9 - Carnival Dads (Destiel, Claire)  
Oct 12 - Selfies (Destiel smut)  
Oct 13 - The Dancer (Destiel ballet AU)  
Oct 14 - Virgin Tales (Sleepy Hollow, Ichabod-centric)  
Oct 15 - Legend of the Lake Mermaid (Sam-centric)  
Oct 16 - Captive (Rowena, witch!Cas Destiel AU)  
Oct 19 - The Reenactress (Sleepy Hollow, Ichabod-centric)  
Oct 20 - Saving Josie (Henry/Josie, action, angst)  
Oct 21 - Blood Moon (Ruby/Meg, smut) Oct 22 - Lush (Sleepy Hollow, Ichabod-centric)  
Oct 23 - A Very Manly Pursuit: Part I (artist!Dean Destiel AU)  
Oct 26 - Moonflower (Sam-centric)  
Oct 27 - Handfasting (Destiel wedding, witch!Cas AU)  
Oct 28 - A Jealous Spell (Sleepy Hollow, Ichabbie smut)  
Oct 29 - Costuming An Angel (Destiel Halloween fluff)  
Oct 30 - Masquerade (Sleepy Hollow, Supernatural mashup)


End file.
